


Who loved her first?

by QueenBookBuff



Series: She belongs to me [1]
Category: That '70s Show
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Divergence, F/M, Friends to Enemies, Softer Hyde with Jackie, alternative universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26434990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenBookBuff/pseuds/QueenBookBuff
Summary: Kelso watches Hyde and Jackie, and he doesn't like it.A universe where Kelso cared a lot more about Jackie and Hyde getting together and implications of a deeper background for both Jackie and Hyde and Kelso and Jackie
Relationships: Jackie Burkhart/Michael Kelso, Jackie Burkhart/Steven Hyde, Steven Hyde/Michael Kelso
Series: She belongs to me [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1921537
Comments: 22
Kudos: 55





	Who loved her first?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fan fiction so please be kind! This is something I do for stress relief and joy. Please don't take that away from me.
> 
> This universe is going to explore a more complicated relationship between Kelso, Jackie and Hyde. I've written several parts of it, but not necessarily in order of how I see the story going.

* * *

* * *

* * *

She is and will always be the most beautiful woman he ever meets. He watches Jackie flounce down the wooded steps to the basement, her heels making a familiar and soothing click. He would know that sound anywhere. Her silk raven hair is swimming around her shoulders, and he wonders if he will ever get to run his fingers through it ever again. She’s wearing his favorite off the shoulder purple sundress today. His blood heats instantly and fires to life. He winces when he sees the necklace from long ago, absent from her neck. He is distracted from those thoughts by her perfume wafting before her like a royal jester, announcing that the queen is entering. It is intoxicating and though he would never admit this to his friends, inhaling Jackie’s soft scent his is his favorite high. The urge to kiss those beautiful bare shoulders that feel like satin is overwhelming. He watches her path down the stairs, and for a minute he forgets Jackie isn't his anymore. 

Any moment she will skip to him, and he will curl her to him on the couch like he has done a million times. She will rudely push Eric out of the way and Eric will call her the devil. He reaches to snag her, but someone beats him to it. He snaps back to reality by the muscular arm grabbing his girl and the deep voice saying

“Hey Doll”

His stomach knots, and he feels like he is going to be sick. He watches Hyde pull Jackie onto his lap. Her legs slide easily between Hyde's, like it’s the most natural thing in the world. His broad hands span her petite waist. He almost throws himself at Hyde when he sees him kiss her bare shoulders without hesitation. Those shoulders belong to him. He wants to pepper kisses across them, and inhale the smell of strawberries coming from her hair. He feels even sicker when Jackie turns and smiles her soft smile and kisses Hyde sweetly on the cheek. 

Hyde pulls her close, and she tucks her head onto his shoulder like it always belonged there. Hyde absently passes his hands up her arms while he talks to Eric and Fez. He has no idea what is being said. He is lost in this torture chamber of not being able to look away from the source of his hell. He wonders briefly if this is his punishment for hurting her. 

He can’t keep his eyes off Jackie. She seems so content, almost restful like she has found some peace. Her manic energy muted and she is glowing with happiness. He can’t help but wonder if something has been going on between them longer than this summer. He can’t fathom how they can look like they have always been together. He isn’t naturally reflective, and he is nowhere near in a place yet that he can recognize he pushed Jackie wholly into Hyde’s arms. He refuses to accept that every time he cheated, Jackie went to Hyde for comfort and a bond between them was created.

He knows deep down, Hyde is the best of the basement gang even if he would rather die than admit it currently. Hyde has always been the one to protect and shelter the weak. After all, isn’t that how they all became friends? Hyde watching out for them? This clarity will come later, after more pain and heartache is caused, but for now all he sees is his oldest friend with his girl. All he sees is Hyde stole Jackie from him.

He hears Hyde quietly ask her what she ate today. Jackie is famous for skipping meals and for some reason that he could never fathom it had always bothered Hyde. Long before they were what they are right now, he had always made sure Jackie was eating. He had watched Hyde share his fries, grab her a Popsicle, tell Mrs. Foreman to make her a sandwich more times than could be counted. Hyde has always been concerned about Jackie’s welfare. He hears Hyde’s harsh voice lecturing Jackie. 

“Damn it Jackie! You have to eat. Why aren’t you eating?” 

He smirks. No one yells at Jackie. This is going to be a fight, and he can’t wait to see it. Hyde has no idea how to handle her, and he is ready to jump in and be the hero when this ends poorly. He watches her start to get upset, but before she can go “Jackie” on him, he grabs her chin and forces her to look at him.

“Doll, I need you to eat. Please do it for me.”

He watches her crumble. It shocks him. Jackie backing down, it’s almost impossible. Before his eyes and ears he hears her say

“Okay. I promise.”

She curls back into Hyde. He rubs her back. Oblivious to the affection he is showing her in front of everyone. He wants to rip her away. He wants his girl back. He can’t concentrate on the conversation, and he knows the gang keeps staring at him. He doesn’t care, because all he sees is Jackie on Hyde’s lap. 

The gang falls quiet while watching Bewitched and then something happens, and he knows Jackie isn’t coming back. Out of the coroner of his eye he sees Hyde shift his weight and curl Jackie even closer, she has fallen asleep. If he hadn’t been so focused on their every move he would have missed it, but as Hyde pulls her closer he swears, he hears Jackie almost purr in her sleep. This causes Hyde to smile a smile he has never seen, it’s soft and pleased. Hyde bows his head to her hair and whispers

“I love you Doll”

He can’t stop himself, and he lets out a resounding

“FUCK!” 

The whole basement gets quiet and all eyes are on him, but the eyes that are the worst belong to Hyde. His gaze is frosty and it makes him feel like he is standing on a cliff.

“Problem Kelso?” 

Hyde says with ice in his tone to match his gaze.

‘You seem to have a staring problem.”

His heart is beating wildly. Wild with fear because he knows Hyde can kick his ass and wild with envy and rage. Despite knowing Hyde for a lifetime and knowing exactly what that tone and stare means he doesn’t care. His rage has overcome caution.

“Yeah I got a problem. I’m staring at the dick who stole my girlfriend.”

The room goes still and Eric next to him whispers 

“No. Kelso.”

Eric shifts and starts to get up, but he stops when Hyde stands up with a clueless and sleeping Jackie. He cradles her to him and carries her to his room.

Eric looks at him and says quietly “Fucking Run.”

He pulls his gaze to Eric and says “No”

Hyde comes back out and gently closes his door. Any softness from his face is gone. His face is impassive, but everyone in the room can feel the anger vibrating off his body. He strides straight at Kelso

“So you have a problem with me?”

He’s ready to fight. He’s ready to take Hyde on, despite years of getting his ass kicked should tell him he doesn’t have a chance in hell.

“Yeah, I have a problem. My oldest friend is a girl stealing fuck.”

This time Donna Gasps “Kelso…. That’s enough. She tries instantly to diffuse the raging bull that is Hyde.

“Hyde, he's just upset……” 

She glances at Hyde to finish her statement, but something comes over Hyde’s face that stops her lecture instantly. AN expression she has never seen before, and she senses she is about witness to something horrible. A death of a friendship. She can actually see the loyalty to Kelso literally draining out of Hyde's body, and then the man who could burn with the kings turns the knife deep in his target’s heart.

“She’s always been my girl. Seems to me it was always me she wanted and me she always ran to.” 

The look of pure, pompous arrogance on Hyde’s face and his words that are so close to the truth cause him to snap, and he takes a swing but Hyde’s ready.

He blocks it and punches him in the face. 

Eric reacts instantly and tries to pull Hyde off and yells

“Fez grab Kelso!”

Hyde throws off Eric, and he picks Kelso up and says to his face

“That’s for every time you cheated. Don't you EVER get self-righteous again. She’s mine. I’ll kill you before, I’ll let you near her.”

He throws Kelso to the ground. Eric and Fez scramble to stand between them to block any further violence. It was that moment they stopped being a couple of guys who had been friends since diapers and became two men who both loved Jackie and two men who hated each other.


End file.
